Reviving Love: Forgotten Celebration
by Callisto Wannabe
Summary: Today is a very special day. Chichi knows it, but Goku has forgotten. Second in the Reviving Love series. R&R don't quite know what genre it should be


Reviving Love: Forgotten Celebration

**Sorry this one's short, my friends. But it's one of two stories, so there'll be much more! Yay!**

**--**

"I love you, Goku!" Chichi seemed to be rushing her husband out of the house, and the fact that she had her hands braced against his back and was pushing him out only confirmed such suspicions.

"I love you too, Chi," Goku said as he was shoved over the threshold.

"That's great, sweetie, see you later!" Chichi slammed the door on him. Goku shrugged, only slightly concerned. It had been three months and two weeks since Chichi's breakdown, and they had been doing fine.

Chichi leaned against the door.

"I thought he'd never leave," She breathed to Gohan, who stood surprised by his mother's actions.

"Mom, are you breaking-down again?" Gohan asked. "Are we leaving for Aunt Mei's again?"

"No," Chichi laughed. "But today is a very special day. And I want to surprise Goku."

--

Yamcha met Goku a mile from his home.

"So, am I still banned?" He asked.

"Yep. Chichi still hasn't forgiven you,"Goku grinned. "All I have to do is mention you and she goes into a rant about how much of an idiot you are and how she'd like ten minutes alone with you and a frying pan to teach you to take people out blind-dating." Yamcha looked terrified.

"I've seen her use it on others," He said. "Not ready for her to use it on me."

--

Chichi put up the decorations speedily. Blue, gold, and pink streamers hung from every possible crevice.

"Gohan, darling, I'm going to the store," She called into the TV room. "You want something?"

"Nah, I'm okay, mom!" Gohan left the room and hugged his mother as she got down from the ladder, putting up the last streamer. "I can't wait for dad to see this! He'll be so happy!" Chichi smiled.

"It truly is a special day," She said, mostly to herself. She looked down at her gift for him. _Yes_, she thought, _it is_.

1 2 : 0 0 A . M .

Chichi sat at her dining table in silence. It was really late, and she had been waiting for Goku

for hours. She had dressed up, baked a cake, spent money on decorations, and she had even taken an hour to perfect her make-up. He hadn't even bothered to show up. Gohan was already sprawled on his bed. Finally, Chichi stood up and blew out the candles, leaving tissues with black mascara and tears smudged on them on the table.

"Happy Anniversary, Goku," She said to the emptiness before her.

4 : 0 0 A . M .

"Say, Goku!" Yamcha called to him as he started walking off. "Isn't your Anniversary today?" Goku stopped dead in his tracks, his breath catching in his throat. Chichi...

"Thanks for reminding me, Yamcha!" Goku yelled over his shoulder as he ran home.

--

Goku opened the door and his eyes adjusted to the dark. There were decorations all over the room. He walked in and went to the table. There was a beautiful vanilla cake on it. _Happy Anniversary_, it read. There were damp tissues with a black liquid on them. It looked like Chichi's mascara. Had she dressed up? Yes, she probably had. There was also a box wrapped with red tissue and a big blue bow sealed it. He read the card taped to the bow. _Goku- Happy Anniversary, my dearest. I knew I made the right choice when I married you. I'll never have a single regret with you. I love you. -Chichi_. Goku opened the box and inside was a beautifully carved half yin-yang piece. It was the black side, and was carved entirely of onyx with a single pearl at the end. It was strung on a simple leather cord, with a silver clasp. It was beautiful. Holding it, Goku walked into his room. Chichi was asleep on the bed, her face tear-stained. On the bed beside her was the other half, made entirely of pearl with a single onyx stone at the end. He put the two together. They fit perfectly. Then he understood. The other half was Chichi's, symbolic of their relationship. Goku put them down, still complete, and kissed Chichi on her forehead.

"Happy Anniversary, Chichi," He whispered to her. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."


End file.
